


The Day After

by AGDoren



Series: How to Live [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Guinevere-family, Gwen-centric, M/M, Multi, OTP3, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that take place after Merlin and Guinevere decided to welcome Arthur into their relationship. Gwen's POV as she has to go out for the day, leaving her men behind. This story is modern/AU sorry I left that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

How to Live: 3  Drabbles

 

_1)_ _ Brunch _

__

"The changes you had Merlin make to the website look great baby."

"Thanks Dad." Gwen said with a smile. "He worked really hard I'll be sure to tell him."

"Honey, remember, no business talk at brunch," Beverly Grand chided her husband gently.

 "I just didn't want to forget to thank her." Tom smiled at his favorite daughter and pushed the last bite of his pancakes through syrup and powdered sugar.

The busy hum of Hyde Park's Original House of Pancakes dropped to a gentle murmur. The last of the church goers were trickling out leaving only a few diners eating their brunches and lunches. Gwen upended a little pot of cream into her tea; the only thing she didn't like about the Original House of Pancakes was the tea- Lipton, black pekoe, yuck. Her father whispered something in her mother's ear causing the older woman to laugh and her eyes to sparkle.

For a moment Gwen admired her mother. With each year they looked less like mother and daughter and more like sisters. Beverly's dark skin was smooth and nearly wrinkle-free both women shared the same high cheek bones, broad forehead and almond shaped eyes. Where Beverly was dark ebony Gwen was light honey like her father and she had also inherited a feminine version of his narrow chin and wide easy smile.

The waitress seemed to appear from nowhere offering to refill her mother's water glass but she held out one delicate hand stopping her.

"We're almost done Kat can you bring us the bill."

"Here ya' go." She pulled it from her apron and collected the last of their plates.

"Have you spoken to your sister since Thursday?" Beverly smiled.

"No."

"She's pregnant again."

"Again? Gazim is only 18 months. Her uterus is gonna fall out or something."

"Maybe but we're having another grand-baby."  Her mother smiled, face framed attractively by shoulder length locks.

"Well I'll call her tonight then. Does she know when the baby is due?"

"Her first appointment is Monday."

 Gwen glanced at the clock on the wall. Two o'clock. Surely she'd been with her parents long enough. She yawned loud and hard. Normally she loved these monthly brunches with her parents but today she wanted nothing more than to get back home to Merlin and Arthur, not realizing that a huge grin was crawling over her face.

"You're looking happy all of a sudden," Beverly said bringing her out of her reverie.

"That's cause Merlin is taking good care of our baby." Tom signed for the bill and patted her hand. "Me and that boy have an understanding."

"Dad, Merlin is a grown man."Gwen grimaced.

"And I'm old enough to be his father. I was worried when you and Merlin got together but I think the two of you are gonna be alright. When are you gonna have a baby Gwen?"

"Dad!" Gwen groaned as her father stood and helped her mother into her coat. "Merlin and I have only been together for a few months."

"Well yeah but you've known him since you were fourteen, Merlin is good for you baby much better than that damned Arthur."

"Right," Gwen bit her lower lip, wondering just how they were going to explain that anyway.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

2)      _T_ _he Drive_

 

"Tell Merlin congratulations on his promotion."

"Hmm?" Gwen pulled her eyes the silvery-grey Chicago shoreline trying to figure out what her mother was talking about.

"I saw his nice new watch, the Rolex," Beverly looked back at her from the passenger seat. "I assumed he'd gotten a promotion. Was it a bonus?"

"Yeah a bonus," she said absently; the Rolex was Arthur's. They were gonna have to figure this out and soon. Gwen hugged herself against the late autumn chill. The car was taking some time to warm up it didn't help that she hurried out of the apartment underdressed. She let her eyes drift back to the rolling horizon and that point where the silver-gray lake meet the cloudy silver-gray sky and you could no longer tell one from the other.

The beauty of Lake Shore Drive and all the park land around it was part of reason why Gwen chose to remain in the city and the Lake Meadows apartment buildings. Their turn came all too soon and the Volvo pulled away from the lake and into local traffic, the gleaming white fingers of the Lake Meadows apartments and condominiums came into view.

"Don't forget to turn here Tom," Beverly said.

"Woman," he replied without taking his eyes off the road, "I've driven Gwen home how many times?"

"And you always miss this turn."

"I don't always miss this turn."

Gwen sighed, her mind turning again to Merlin and Arthur waiting for her. She didn't notice the dull dormant grass or the now bare trees branches reaching into the sky like black lace. The dullness of winter did not touch her heart. Her father pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of her apartment complex and Gwen started grinning again.

"Thanks for brunch Mom and Dad. Dad, I'll see you at the store on Wednesday." Tom got out of the car to open the door for his daughter and Gwen leaned forward between the seats so that she could kiss her mother good-bye "Mom, Ygraine asked me to invite you to join us at the spa."

"Not on your life," Beverly rolled her dark eyes. "I don't know how or why you still put up with that woman."

"She's not that _terrible_ and I was almost a part of the family."

"You mean her last hope." It was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes.

"Bye mom."

Her mother snorted, wrinkling her pretty brown face and Gwen let her father hand her out of the car. She'd gone through a rebellious period where she'd insisted she could open her door but her father had worn her down and the truth of the matter was she liked being treated a bit special. She gave her father a quick hug and hurried into her towering white concrete apartment complex. She gave the doorman a smile, a quick wave and hurried to catch the elevator.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_3)_ _ Home _

 

The apartment was dark when she came in, the living room neat and orderly.

"Merlin, Arthur." She called but got no reply.

Gwen slipped off her black, knee-high boots and lilac, wool jacket and stowed them in the closet near the door. There was a spicy-potatoey fragrance in the air and she figured Merlin must have made lunch for himself and Arthur. Gwen headed to the back, feet chilled by the cold tiled floor. The apartment was small. Two bedrooms, one bath, living room and eat in kitchen. When she found neither man in the office or the front of the apartment she knew that they must be in the bedroom. Gwen felt her mouth quirk upward. Had they spent the afternoon fucking? Probably, lucky things.

She found them in the bedroom fast asleep, late afternoon sunlight washing over their fair skin. Arthur was the big spoon and Merlin the little. A smile overtook her face at the swelling tide of love she felt for both of them. She really was going to have to figure out something to tell her parents; Arthur wasn't going anywhere. Not now. He pressed closer to Merlin just then and Merlin responded by shifting onto his back just a bit and opening his eyes. His face lit with a smile when he saw her.

"You just gonna stand there all day?" He asked in a loud, drowsy whisper.

"I like the view." She replied.

"You'll like it better, closer I swear. We missed you."

"I've only been gone four hours." Gwen padded across the plush pale carpet and paused at the foot of the bed. Merlin sat up and Arthur rolled onto his back without waking. Gwen sat down beside him. He studied her for a moment before taking her face in between his long-fingered, warm hands and leaning in close.

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm really okay." She closed her hands round his with a smile, savoring their warmth. "I said this was what I wanted and," she glanced at Arthur over Merlin's shoulder and then whispered in Merlin's ear. "I trust you, I trust our pact."

She sat back and he nodded.

"Good now join us." He rubbed the space next to him invitingly and Gwen smiled biting her lower lip.

"Just a sec," Gwen went to the dresser slipping first out of her bra and then her dress and tights. Given the chill in the air she pulled a simple sleep shirt over her head before returning to the bed and lying down beside Merlin.

"You've had Gwen all to yourself for nearly a year Merlin," Arthur grumbled drowsily.

Arthur's voice startled them both and then they were shifting her so that she lay between the two of them. With both men pressed alongside her the chill that had crept into her bones was almost instantly gone. Arthur spooned her against him and reached across her to settle one hand on Merlin's hip. Merlin snuggled close on her other side and the two men pressed their legs together. She fit in between the two of them quite easily.

"Love you Gwen," Arthur kissed her hair and she yawned warm and wonderfully, deliciously content. It was a tight squeeze for the three of them; they were going to need a new bed if they planned to keep this arrangement up.

 

-Fin


End file.
